Skills/Devil Fruits/Rokushiki
There are some players that are tougher then others because depending on the faction/race you choose, you can get special skills from that race should you seek it out, and for all races, all races can have a devil fruit... but we will cover more about what each race and hold and what devil fruits can do. Devil Fruits/Devil Fruit owners Devil fruits are given to specific players and each one holds a special power, there is three types of Devil Fruits, Paramecia is one of the three types of devil fruits, Paramecia devil fruits can affect the body, manipulate the enviroment, or produce substances in general, like DreadFate's Devil fruit where he can make Barriers, that is a paramecia Devil Fruit. Another type of Devil Fruit is known as Logia, Logia is a rare type of fruit and there aren't known to be many logia fruits, but on to the point, Logia devil fruits are powers that gives people elemental powers (magma, fire, lightning, sand etc...) and they are considered to be the most powerful out of the three types of devil fruits, however once a person has trained their Logia devil fruit well enough, they get a power known as "intangibility" where if something was to hit you (Punch, sword, etc...) it will only pass through you, however there is one known method to counter intangibility and if you have busoshoku haki activated, you will be able to punch/slash the Logia user easily, the reason why Logia devil fruits are so powerful is because depending on the element of their fruit, they can always generate their type of element, making deadly attacks, however... some Devil Fruits are good for capturing/one on one fights... such as Smoke-Smoke or Swamp-Swamp. The last type of Devil Fruit is Zoan, Zoan is more rare then Paramecia but less rare then Logia fruits... Zoan allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species... for example with phoenix on the right, users can be half-human or half-animal depending on their devil fruit, like the person in the photo is half-human half-phoenix, or he can go in full phoenox form or just stay in his normal human form... depending on the Zoan devil fruit, it's known you can actually heal yourself but to find this type of Zoan Devil Fruit is more rarer then a Logia Devil fruit, mostly the main strength of all Zoan devil fruits is that it gives you more physical strength. Haki Haki is a power not too different from the normal senses, however, there are three types of haki, two are learnable to everyone but the third one is only carried by "The Chosen Ones" are known to have this third ability... The two learnables ones are called Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki allows you to sense the presence of others and objects as well, allowing you to easily dodge attacks that would seem hard to dodge, Busoshoku Haki is a armament type of haki where you get black armor over you and whoever comes into contact with it will take damage, and this is also known as one of the methods to counter the Logia intangibility, and if this is trained to the max, you will do a lot of damage to anybody who comes into contact with you. The third ability is known as "Haoshoku" haki, it allows the user to dominate the wills of others and damage them mentally, greatly helping in a battle, only three people are known to have this in the game. Rokushiki Rokushiki is something that can only be learned by humans, it grants the user superhuman abilities that would seem impossible to do... but with enough training it will be very useful in battle, there is only 6 known rokushiki abilties in-game, Soru, Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, Kami-e and Shigan Soru - allows the user to move at high speeds, this is useful for dodging attacks or getting to places faster, or getting closer to your opponent. Geppo - allows you to jump high into the air, this is known to be very hard to train, but if trained well enough it can be a very useful ability, however it's known that people just use this to run away. Tekkai - allows the user to turn his body into iron, absorbing most damage, but some abilites can overcome tekkai quite easily... Rankyaku - allows the user to "kick" the air and make a blade straight at the enemy, this is the most common type of attack by rokushiki masters/users... if trained well enough it can be quite useful and powerful. Shigan - isn't that common or used that much, however you put your hand in a pistol-ish position and sting into the enemy, making a "bullet hole" but this has been known to be not that effective. Kami-e - it turns the users body into "paper" making the user move around very easily, dodging attacks... this is similar to Kenbunshoku Haki in a way. Rokuogan - it is given to those who has complete mastery over all the 6 rokushiki, the user puts both fists in front of the target and launches a devastating shockwave into the opponent, but it seems to put extreme stress on the user as the character who managed to utilize this pants heavily after using it, it seems like a move that should only be used as a last resort. Fishman Karate (Coming soon) Dials (will be updated soon)